Journey to the Past
by dancingsparrow112
Summary: a really smart girl sends herself back in time, only to land in pirates of the caribbean! how will she ever get out? will she make it in the 1700 century, stuck with the characters in the movie? read and find out! new and revised chapter 2.
1. prologue

Journey to the Past

The name isn't the best, but...hey! It's the story that matters, right?

OK. The plot is as follows- a really smart girl sends herslf back in time. On purpose. Only to land right in the middle of Pirates of The Caribbean. Confusion and hiliarty ensue. And maybe a little romance too. No promises though.

Disclaimer: you know the drill. I own nothing except for my OC, Sara. I'm not gonna put this in all of my chapters, 'cause it's boring to have to read this...

Prologue

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

To fully understand this story, I guess I'll have to start at the begining. Which is a fairly good place to start, if you think about it. Well, I was working on my masters/theises project one night. I had to turn it in in two days, so I was in overdrive mode. The course was for engineering and I had to come up with a machine. It didn't actually have to work, but you got extra points if it did. Sounds easy, right? Oh, no. This was one of the hardest assigments ever in the history of theises assigments. But, I was gonna get an A on this, even if it was gonna kill me. Which it almost did...later on. But, that is besides the point. I had decided to make a time machine. An old, overused subject, maybe, but I was gonna try it anyway. So, flash forward to Wednsday night. It was closing in on 1 am and I'm sitting on my bed, furisously typing away on my laptop, trying to finish my written report. My time machine was sitting next to me, a small black box. It looked a little like a hard drive, but with buttons on it, to choose your destination. It was going to be my masterpiece. My career depended on not failing this class. The next day was testing day. I was gonna try to send myself back in time. I adimt that's a pretty tall order, but I was confident that I was going to suceed. I kinda had to.

§-§-§-§-§-§

The next day dawned bright and beautiful. I felt refreashed and dare I say it, perky. Yes, I was in a good mood and that proved to be benifiacial to my test. I had my good friend, Scott, promise to come over to help me with the test. He was gonna make sure we didn't blow up anything or whatever other side effects that came with my project. Sadly, he got sick. I mean really sick like the flu/bronchitis/somethingreallybad thingie sick. After spending a relaxing day doing whatever I wanted to, I went back to work. I decided to finish the last minute details on my report. Just as I was typing the last sentence, the power went out. This was only the begining of the things starting to go wrong. Well, after tripping on various things on my floor, finding the flashlight, going to the breakers and finally finding the right switch, the lights came back on. After that I coudn't consintrate, so I figured that I sould get some sleep. So, I packed it up for the night. The thing is I couldn't fall asleep. No matter how hard I tried or how much I wanted to, I couldn't do it. Sleep was eluding me. So, I tried to read a book. It wasn't helping. Next, was the old "drink a glass of warm milk" trick. Nope, still not helping. Then I tried to walk around a tiny appartment, counting...things. That didn't help either. So, I decided to go back to bed and just rest. The next thing I knew, I was rocking gently wtih the waves and smelling like seawater. So, that is how I, Sara Connor, fell into the world of Pirates of the Caribbean.

Oh, I almost forgot to mention Scott is an OC. Sorry! The next chapter will be in present tense. I wanted to give my OC a short backround story before getting to the "real" story. let me now what you think and if I should post more. Thanks!! -dancingsparrow112


	2. the pearl

This is the new, improved and longer version for your reading pleasure!! This is set after AWE about 1 year after.

A/N- all Sara's thoughts are in italics. Enjoy the chapter!!!

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

_Where am I?? This is not my bed. This is not my apparment. Why is the floor moving? The floor shouldn't be moving. _I opened my eyes only to find Jack Sparrow, sorry Captain Jack Sparrow, looming over me. Why is Jack Sparrow in my dream? This HAS to be one of my crazy, very realastic dreams again. That is the only possiable explantion. Right?

"What be your business on the Pearl, Miss..."

"Uhhh... Sara. Sara Connor."

"Well, Miss. Connor seeing as you are now on me ship, you 'ave to state your business. I 'ave to make sure you're not a trator from the East India Trading Company, savvy?" I had to tell him what I was doing on his ship. When I didn't even know myself!! What am I going to tell him??

"Well...I, uh...I am...well, you see..." Think. Think.

"Spit it out, luv. I 'aven't got all day to dilly-dally with you. Even though it would be nice..." He trailed off, looking sugestively down the length of my body. I looked down at myself. I was wearing my nightgown, which wasn't short, but I was also soaking wet. Not good. I was seriously not in a happy place, now.

"Captain Sparrow, I have no intentions of doing whatever it is you are currently thinking. I am not-"

"Now, wait 'ere. How do you know me name? I 'aven't told it to you, 'ave I?" Oh, crap! Shouldn't have said that. You have to think of something good, a reasonable explantion. Come on, think!

"I have heard all about you. You're a very famous pirate, you know." Nice save!!

"Well then, that's a different story there, Miss. Connor. Seeing as you are new here, I will personally take you on the grand tour of the Black Pearl, me pride an' joy." He took my hand and lead me away from the growing number of pirates gathering around us. This was pretty cool, I had to admit. I got really lucky, I mean landing on the Pearl and all, not bad for spontainous time travel. Jack's voice broke into my musings.

"Well, now that you've seen 'er, what do you think?"

"Ummm... She's wonderful. A beautiful ship."

"Why, thank ye. She's the fastest ship to sail the Caribbean. We've 'aven't been caught yet." He fondly pats the railing with a slight smile on his face. It was almost like he was remembering something funny, then he abruptly turned around.

"Mr. Gibbs! Return to the heading!"

"What was the heading again, Captain?"

"Where do you think, you blithering idiot!! Tortuga!" So, that's were we were going. Aha. Things were starting to make more sense now.

"Now, Miss. Connor we are but a few days off the coast of Tortuga. Til we arrive, you will have to stay with us. I 'ope that'll be to your likin'. "

"Well, I don't see that I have much of a choice in the matter."

"Good. Good. Well, that's settled then."

"I'm glad that we all seem to agree." I turned around to see who this new voice belonged to. It was Will. I hadn't seen until now and I wondered where he had been all this time.

"Hello." That was lame.

"Ah, yes. Miss Connor, this is William Turner, my good friend. Will, this is Miss Sara Connor."

"Pleased to make your aquintence." He offered me a slight bow. I curtsied and almost fell over, because the ship gave violent lurch. Jack grabbed my elbow to keep me from actually falling over. I think he held on a little longer than nessarary, though.

"Thank you, Jack." I said pulling my arm from his grasp.

"No problem, ta'll, luv."

"So, when we get to Tortuga, what will I be doing?"

"Hmmmm...I don't rightly know. Is there somthin' in particular you'de be wantin' to do?"

"I can't think of anything right now, but..."

"Well, you can jus' stay with ole Jack 'ere an' he'll show you the ropes. 'ow's that sound?"

"Fine. I guess." Hanging out with Jack in Tortuga wasn't that high on my list of things that I wanted to do, but I had no other options. Unless...

"Or, maybe I could just stay with the Pearl, while you go and do whatever it is that you do..."

"Eh. I suppose you could do that. What say you, Will?" Jack turned to face Will. He frowned in thought as he seemed to be searching for the right words.

"Hmm. As long as Miss. Connor as someone to stay here with her, I suppose it would alright."

"Well, then. It's settled. William here, will stay with the lovely Sara an' I an' the men'll go out on the town." Jack looked extreamly pleased with this new devlopment in the plan. Will, on the other hand, looked a little less than pleased. Jack smiled at the pair of us and walked away, presumably to...well, I don't know what, but whatever he does. I turned to face Will.

"Thank you, Mr. Turner." I said softly, smiling at him.

"You are most welcome, Miss Connor."

"Please, call me Sara." This was tunring into a really clishe moment. Oh, well...

"Will. Call me Will. My father is Mr. Turner." His brown eyes stared into my blue ones and I felt a funny feeling in my stomach. It was like I had a million butterflies flying around in there. Very weird, but I dismissed it as sea sickness. I hadn't been on a ship or on the ocean for that matter in a long time. So, that was it. It had to be it.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

A few hours later, night fell on the Pearl. That as we all know, means that Jack pulls out the rum, not that he doesn't at other times of the day, and most of the crew gets, shall we say, drunk. I wasn't looking forward to it. So, I decided to stay near the top of the ship instead of going below decks. It seemd to be the safer alternitive. The sky was beatuiful, the stars seemed to be close enough to touch and the air was balmy with just a whisper of a breeze.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I turned around to see Will standing next to me.

"Yes, it is. I can't remember when the last time I saw something so wonderful."

"That's one of the things that I love about sailing is the sunsets. The sunrises are a wonder to see also." He leaned over the railing and took a deep breath. He seemed restless, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I would imagine so... Will?"

"Yes?" He twisted slightly so he could see my face.

"Why are you still sailing with Jack? I mean you could be doing anything else, but you aren't."

"Well, I did have a choice. But, after...certain events, it just felt right, I suppose. Sailing with Jack isn't as bad as it seems, really."

"Oh. Forgive my curiositiy. I mean...it's just...I was...umm." I was getting flustered. Not good. I could feel my cheeks redening with embarrisment.

"No, no. It's not a problem. Not at'll."

"That's good." I'm starting to sound like a brain-less idiot. Where was my collage education, all my hard work in school going?!? I'm not sure, but I don't think I like whatever it is.

"It's getting late, you really should be getting to bed..." That sounds like a great idea, but where am I going to sleep??

"Ummm. That would under normal circomstances be great, wonderful even. But, you see...ah...I am not going to sleep with the crew and well... I just don't know where I'm going to sleep." That sounded really smart. Not. Good going, Sara. He's probabley thinking that you're an idot now. Great.

"Well, you could-"

"My dear, dear Sara. Darlin' you can jus' be in my quarters. That ain't a problem, is it?" That is that rum talking, Jack. I don't really want to share a bed with Jack Sparrow, the womanizer. No way are you getting me in there.

"Are you alright there, luv? Ya don't look it." Jack was slurring and falling all over the place. How was I gonna get out of this mess??

"She can take my bed. If you don't object." Will interjected this wonderful thought just as Jack fell onto him.

"Fine then." Jack sounded quite sullen as he said this. Oh well. I don't care.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Will had a small room near the captain's quarters. It was funrnished with a bed, desk and chair. There was also a small window with a great veiw.

"Here. You take the bed." He gestured across the tiny room to it."But where are you going to sleep? I don't want to deprive you of your bed."

"Oh, no. You wouldn't be doing that at all."

"Well...why don't we share it?" What was I saying?!? Share? With Will! I am losing it. Yep, it's sad, but coming true.

"Well..." He seemed hesitent to give me an answer. I can see the wheels turning in his head...

"If you are sure you don't mind, then I suppose it would be alright."

"Alright, it's decided then. Ummm. Good night, Will" I laid down on the bed and curled up on my side. I felt Will lay down beside me. It's reasuring to have someone lying next to you. Soon, his breathing evened out and he was asleep. I should be too.

Oooooooo! Will's got a secret!! all should be revealed in the next chapter...if not the one after that.

Thanks to Captain Caffy and Commodore Chillidog for being the first reveiwers of this fic!!! Y'all get extra cookies!! (hands out cookies) Please let me know if the characters go all OOC or something. I'll try my best to fix it, because it is not intentional. Also, my spell checker is not playing nice, so all spelling mistakes are my own. thanks!! -dancingsparrow112


	3. still on the pearl

Here's the next instalment of Journey to the Past!! Enjoy!

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

_Ummm. This feels so good. Nice, warm and very comfy. I really don't wanna get up._ I snuggle deeper into the bed and take a deep breath. There's a slight pressure on my waist. What in the world is it? I slowly open an eye to take a look at it. Ah, the light, it's bright and, and...well, light. OK. Adjust your eyes, c'mon. Hmmm. I think it's a arm. A very nice arm, tanned and strong looking. Oh. Oh my. That, if I'm not mistaken, is Will's arm. Oh, wow. I never thought that this would ever happen to me. Ever. And now, it's happened. I can feel him shifting around. I think he's waking up. His arm tightens around my waist and then slackens as he sighs and burrows his head into my neck.

I'm gonna try to whisper into his ear just to see if he's awake. Sadly, it's not working that well. I can't seem to get my head close enough to his ear. Oh, well...

"Are you awake, Will?"

"Ummm." That dosen't sound like a person who's awake to me. Eh, no point in waking him up for no reason. Maybe, I'll go back to sleep...

"Good mornin', luv!" Or not...

"Morning, Jack. Are you awake at this hour?" Oh, well. That was a stupid question.

"Yeah, I am. An' I might jus' ask the same of you, if ye was awake."

"Hmmmm. You might just be right."

"Is dear William awake?" Ummm. By the looks of it...no. Jack reaches out to give Will a poke on the shoulder, but just then Will jerked awake.

"Huh?!? Who's there?" He looks like he's seen a ghost or something.

"It's just Jack. Everything's alright." Sitting up in bed, Will looks around the cramped room.

"Oh. It's you."

"Yea. It's jus' me. An' I want ya to come out o' bed." Jack sounded like he meant business. Ok. I can get up, out of this nice, warm, confortable bed. It just takes a little bit of will power. Right? Who am I kidding? I don't wanna get up. Jack pulls off the thin blanket and shoves it in a ball near the end of the bed.

"That should do it." He sounds a lot happier than should be allowed. Hmpf!

"Ok. Ok. I'm getting up now." I sound really huffy, hmmm. Well, I am. So there. Jack will just have to deal with it. 'Cause I'm not a morning person, never have been and I don't intend to start now.

"C'mon, luv. Up an' greet the day!" Now, he's all cheery and happy and...and...in an extreamly good mood. Why does that seem so wrong?

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

It's about mid-day now and we can see, albit vaguely, Tortuga. So far it just looks like a lump of land. Although it is covered with other shapes and things that could possiable be trees, but I'm not sure. I'm leaning over the railing, trying to get a better look at where we're headed. Still looking. Nope, doesn't help. I still can't see any defining features on the lump. Are we even moving? Oh, correction, sailing. Are we even still sailing? It sure doesn't feel like it. Oh, well. Hey, there's Will! I need to talk to him. I wanna finish our conversation from yesterday.

"Hey! Will..."

"Yes, miss Connor?"

"Sara, remember? Anyway, I just wanted to finsh our conversation from yesterday. If that's conveinent for you, that is." Oh, God. I sound like an idiot. Again. Why do I keep-

"No. That's fine. Is there something in particular you wanted to talk about?" Is there? Well, how about we start with "certain events" that you were talking about. Hmmmm.

"Ummm, ahhh. I guess we can start with how you ended up on the Pearl. That seem to be the begining and that as we all know is the best place to start." He looks sort of nervious as I finish this. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"I suppose I could tell you. I haven't talked about her in a long time."Aha! So, it has to do with a girl. I knew it! It's always about a girl. Isn't that the name of a movie or something? I don't remember...

"Elizabeth and I were in love. Deeply in love. But, I was bound to the Flying Dutchman, to be her captain and ferry the lost souls to Davy Jones' locker. Only once every ten years was I allowed to go ashore. But, if you were faithful, you could be set free after only one year. Well, I remained faithful and so, after my one year was up, I was released from my duty. I sailed home to Elizabeth as fast as the winds could carry me." Another deep breath. His hands grip the railing for a moment and then his grip slackens as he continues the story.

"When I returned to Port Royal, she was gone. She was simply gone. It turns out that she had died in child-birth. She died giving birth. Giving birth to my child. To a son. My son... He didn't survive. So, I decided to join Jack and sail with him. It seemed to be the best choice at the time and I haven't found any other alternitives yet." Oh, wow. That is one sad story. Now, I understand why he gets these sad looks on his face sometimes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know..."

"No. No. It's alright, really. It hurts less and less now."

"Ok." That was a lame thing to say... Oh, well, I can't take it back now.

"Ahhh. I should go...and ah...check the...ahhh...the thingie at the...place. You know...umm. Yeah, I should really get going now..." Gesturing widly around is not going to help, Sara. Gosh! Just slowly walk away. Turn around and-

"'ello, luv!" -and bump into Jack. Great, just great. Deep breath.

"Hello, Jack. How is the sailing coming along?"

"Oh, it's goin' jus' beautiful. We'll be there before nightfall."

"That soon?"

"Yep. Does that not suit cha, luv?" Jack looks at me, slightly worried actually. Hmmm.

"No. no. Not at all. I'm fine. Really." Yeah, sure. Not.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

So, whatdija think, people?? let me know. sorry for not updateing sooner, but school, dance and other stuff gets in the way... extra kudos to reviewers!!! much love -dancingsparrow112


End file.
